


Track Record

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Doubt, febuwhumpday6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 6 Prompt (Insomnia) for FebuWhump 2021.Trent's having trouble focusing at work and Jason's not helping.Reference to events that took place in 'Monsters Under the Bed'.
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Track Record

“Damn it, Trent,” Jason swore, turning around and smacking a water bottle out of frustration. That had been the third time that they tried to run the drill and Trent managed to get tagged out by a greenie. “What’s going on? It’s like you’re not even here with us, your mind is off somewhere else.” Jason kicked a box of supplies in anger.

Trent shrugged, looking down at his feet and shifting his weight back and forth uncomfortably. There wasn’t anything that he could say. His mind was elsewhere. Between checking in on Ray every day at the hospital and then worrying about Clay after his most recent PTSD episode, he was barely sleeping, forcing himself to get a mere couple of hours a night. “Sorry, boss,” Trent offered, not knowing what else to say and realizing that Jason was waiting for him to say something.

“Is it some girl?” Jason asked bluntly, thinking he had finally connected the dots. Trent hadn’t been coming out drinking with the guys as much and seemed to keep checking his phone while at the base. And when Trent found a woman, he fell hard and fast, which was evidenced by his two failed marriages.

Trent had to stifle a chuckle, definitely not a girl. Full Metal shot Trent a quick glare while Clay tried to hide a blush. Whether Full Metal’s glare was to warn him not to laugh at their boss or not to out himself, Trent wasn’t sure. But he straightened up to full attention, shutting his mouth and nodding at his friend in thanks. He didn’t even glance at Clay, not wanting to give anything else away.

“Sit this run out Trent, and get your head on straight.” He motioned to the rest of the team to rerun the drill. Pausing by Trent on his way out after the rest of the team had left the room, he added, “Just forget about her, man. You don’t have the best track record.” Gripping Trent’s shoulder in an attempt at reassurance, Jason then headed out after the team.

In light of Jason’s confusion about who was distracting Trent, he felt his heart sink at his team leader’s recommendation. Jason was right, he didn’t have a good track record. Since he started dating Clay, Clay had had at least two PTSD episodes that he knew of, meanwhile Trent didn’t recall him having any previously. And Clay still wouldn’t confide in him, even though they had been dating for a while now. 

Trent rested his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes roughly. He normally had no issues keeping work and his personal life separate, but the sleepless nights were affecting his focus. Shoving his self doubts to the back of his mind, he forced himself to watch the drill that the team was running. He couldn’t help but watch Clay a bit closer than the rest of the team. “Time to fix that track record,” Trent thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend expertly take down two guards in quick succession. He didn't want to let this one go.


End file.
